Recently, with the expansion of broadcasting services having high definition (HD) resolution in the country and around the world, many users have been accustomed to a high resolution and definition image, such that many organizations have conducted many attempts to develop next-generation video devices. In addition, the interest in HDTV and ultra high definition (UHD) having a resolution four times higher than that of HDTV have increased and thus, a compression technology for higher-resolution and higher-definition image have been required.
For the image compression, an inter prediction technology predicting sample values included in a current picture from a picture before and/or after the current picture, an intra prediction technology predicting sample values included in a current picture using sample information in the current picture, an entropy encoding technology allocating a short code to symbols having a high appearance frequency and a long code to symbols having a low appearance frequency, or the like, may be used.